Sumo of the Opa
Sumo of the Opa is the twenty-third episode of ShapeTales. The main story is a parody on the Rocky and the Karate Kid, with a mix of Gilbert and Sullivan. Plot The first segment is a silent film short in 1920's America. The three shape stooges, Larry (Melvin Cylinder), Moe (Mr. Diamond) and Curly (Alvin) are assigned to deliver a piano to a 3-story mansion at the top of a 1000-inch tall hill. While his fellow workers give up on the seemingly impossible task, Curly perseveres and is rewarded for his eventual success. In the second segment, Artie presents a story about the origin of St. Patrick's Day. The story tells about Maewyn Succat, a young English boy who is kidnapped by pirates and sold as a slave in Ireland. His new life is miserable and he spends his days in constant prayer, even as those around him celebrate paganism. When The Lord tells him it is time to leave, Succat runs away and returns to England by way of France. Back at home, Maewyn continues his scholarship and dreams that the people of Ireland are begging him to come back and teach them about Christianity. Succat grows up to become a bishop, is rechristened "Patrick", and fulfills his destiny to return to Ireland. In the third segment, the titular story parodies the Karate Kid and Rocky film series, mainly the third Rocky movie, as well as Gilbert and Sullivan's operetta The Mikado. The story takes place in 1990's Japan. Alvin is the "Cinnamon Pyramid", a square wrestler who has difficulty taking anything seriously. He succeeds in injuring his sparring partner O-Va-L (Henry the Oval) as a result of his clowning around when O slips on a banana peel and falls from the ring, injuring his back. He is admonished for his joking by Kevin (Pa Square), who accuses him of being weak, lacking ambition, and never completing what he starts when young Haden (Charlie Cylinder) reminds him that he has not yet fixed his bike. Meanwhile, the Champion, Apollo Octagon, is looking for an opponent now that O has been injured. The prize is a new "Lion Bike". Wanting the bike for Hadrian, Pyramid accepts the challenge. Kevin agrees to become his trainer on the condition that Pyramid does everything he says. Pyramid starts out well and trains hard, but when things get difficult, he quits. However, when Pyramid sees Hadrian emulating him he realizes that he must set a good example and persevere. He returns to his training with relish and eventually is ready for his match with Apollo Octagon, though naturally no one gives him a chance. However, Pyramid does surprisingly well in the match. He lasts longer in the ring than anyone ever has against Apollo. When they both tumble out of the ring at the same moment, the match is called a tie. Unfortunately this means that Apollo remains the champion. In spite of this, Pyramid is victorious for having persevered and even completes the repairs to Haden’s bike.